Marine Retreat
by LoveyDoveyAndCrapLikeThat
Summary: Sequel to Risk It All. I rate everything T. Guess what time it is? Summer time! Maddison and the crew are on board with her father's NCIS team and a few others for a three week long Marine Retreat. Three weeks filled with old friends, flames, reporters, games, and jealousy. Three weeks for Maddison's friends to find out secrets their friend keeps to herself.
1. Thrown Over The Shoulder

**Ummmm. NEW STORY! Same rules for those who have already read my stories, and for those who haven't read carefully... And I added a few new rules, so you might want to read anyway.**

**1. Don't like. Don't read. It is as simple as that.**

**2. Have fun and correct my mistakes. Fair warning though, you just point out my mistakes, I will get irked.**

**3. It is in this section because I want it to. Get the hell over it or don't read.**

**4. I have a potty mouth, again, you have a problem with that then don't read.**

**5. I will accept ideas for the next chapter, so keep them coming.**

**6. I will never EVER put sex scenes in my stories, so don't ask.**

**7. Enjoy and Reviews are loved!**

**8. I rate everything T because some people seem to think that cussing, kissing, and holding hands is rated M. So it's to be safe really.**

**I'm 15 and a freshman in high school, so I own absolutely nothing.**

**Now the second-most important thing to say: this is going to be a crossover between NCIS and my favorite book series High Heel Mystery Series if you have read the books you WILL notice a couple changes, if you haven't, no hard feelings. If you have watched NCIS you will notice changes, if you haven't... again... no hard feelings, although I have no idea why you are in this section; well, you could have stalked my profile. Have fun reading and enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Vacation Plans**

"Jack, are you sure you want to go to the retreat with me?" I asked my fiance, Jackson Ramirez, who was amazing at everything except at NOT getting jealous; as we lied in bed in nothing, but our birthday suits.

"Yeah, Maddie, it'll be fun," Jack smiled kissing my lips, I welcomed the kiss until he tried to deepen it.

"Oh no buddy boy. You are not getting out of this conversation." I looked him in the eye.

"What conversation?" Ramirez smiled slyly.

"You know what conversation. The conversation where you suddenly want to fly all the way to DC from LA, to go on a three week boat trip with: Marines, NCIS, a couple FBI agents depending on if Fornell goes or not, my brother, my sister and possibly another step-mom," then it hit me, "You want to go because you're worried that I will sail into the sunset with a Marine." Ramirez tried to look surprised, I raised a brow.

"OK, you caught me," Jack looked away for a second.

"I'm not going to sail into the sunset with a Marine," I spoke softly kissing his lips softly.

"Still goin', Mama can't wait to meet your dad. It's all she's been talkin' about for weeks." I laughed as he shook his head.

"Well, my dad is a man of very few words so Mama will be doing most of the talking." We laughed.

"God, I love you Maddie."

"Love you to Jack." We closed the space between us. And that was the end of the conversation.

**Three weeks later: on the plane to DC**

Somewhere between the midnight talk with Ramirez; Dana, Marco, his aunts, Kiki, Cookie and Swoozie, along with BillyJo, Ramirez's sister, had joined the group to go on the Marine Retreat.

"So, you grew up surrounded by hot Marines?" Dana asked excitedly.

"Not exactly, my brother and I were adopted into the family. But since I was thirteen, yes," I answered honestly.

"Adopted?" BillyJo asked.

"Adopted." I shrugged- hoping that they would drop the topic.

"Care to elaborate?" Dana asked.

"Uh, it's not a topic I enjoy talking about." 'enjoy' wasn't even the right word for it. I guess they finally got the point that I was uncomfortable with the topic because they didn't ask anymore questions. Jack looked at me worriedly. I shifted my gaze to out the window. I took a shaky breath trying to forget the eight months of captivity.

Nobody spoke the rest of the flight. Although even as I slept fitfully, I could feel the worried gaze from everybody else.

**Flight landed: Washington DC airport around 2021 hours. If you don't speak that language it's 8:21 at night.**

We got through security, and bag check and were currently trying to track down one of my dad's agents, when I spotted McGee and Ziva.

"McGook! Ziva!" I shouted, causing everyone in my group to look at me funny, and McGee and Ziva to spot us.

"Maddison. Good to see you again," McGee said hugging me as Ziva laughed.

"She has been here barely five minutes and has made a Mc joke," Ziva and I laughed as McGee shook his head.

"Are you sure you're not related to Tony?" he asked, Ziva and I shrugged.

"So are you going to introduce your friends, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Oh yeah, um, McGee, Ziva this is Mama Ramirez, my best friend Dana, Marco, BillyJo Ramirez and, you probably remember, my fiancé Jack Ramirez, his aunts Cookie, Swoozie and Kiki, guys this is Special Agent Timothy McGee and Special Agent Ziva David, NCIS of course." I gestured to the right people as I spoke their name.

"Are you singing again?" Tim asked.

"Singing?" Dana looked at me funny.

"Are the guys going to be there?" I asked ignoring my best friend.

"Yes." Ziva smirked.

"Then yes, I will be singing; and probably playing an instrument. Now shhh, you're giving away my secrets." I joked.

"Oops, our fault, no?" Ziva said with a smirk.

"You're trying to scare them off," I accused playfully.

"Maybe," was McGee's reply as we got to the cars I looked at Ziva.

"Hey, Z could I, ya' know, um drive. Jack doesn't let me drive anywhere it might be nice to get behind the wheel," I shrugged. I hated lying to Ziva, but it was needed. And thanks to dad's rule #7- never lie, but if you do be specific and convincing- I've learned to do just that.

"He doesn't let you drive?" Ziva asked, wrinkling her brow. I leaned over to Jack,

"If you want your family to survive this drive, I suggest you help me out."

"Yeah, LA traffic is terrible and I'd hate for something to happen to her, because her blonde hair tends to go to her brain at times," Jack spoke getting the message.

"Oh, OK..." Ziva looked a bit suspicious but handed the keys over to me. I could see McGee exhaling to, evidently he was fearing the same thing I was. Giving the others a look that said, 'I'll explain later.' I slid into the car as the guys finished loading the bags into the trunks, and everyone separated into the cars. Kiki, Dana and Ziva occupying the backseat and Jack sliding into the passenger seat of the car I was driving as Marco, BillyJo, Cookie and Swoozie, squishing into the back and Mama climbing into the passenger seat of McGee's van.

I backed out of the parking spot and started toward the exit.

"Zi, we're goin' straight to the dock right?" I asked.

"Yes, Gibbs and the others are waiting there."

"Um, Zi would you know if Marcus is going to be there?" I asked giving Jack a nervous glance.

"He is marine that is a friend of Director Vance, of course he will be there. Is that a problem?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah Springer, is that a problem?" Jack looked at me.

"Hey! Don't glare at me. I didn't invite the ex boyfriend."

"Isn't it ex fiance?" Dana asked innocently. Jack shot me another glare.

"Yes, but he is a jerk." I gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles were white.

"A, um, as you Americans say. Cheating bastard?" Ziva asked.

"They don't use that saying in Israel?" I asked surprised.

"No, we call them some other things," Ziva shrugged.

"Fair enough," Dana nodded.

"What did he do exactly?" Jack asked.

"Not giving you a reason to commit murder, Jack," I spoke as we pulled into the dock parking lot. Turning off the engine, and stepping out I noticed that dad was already giving out orders.

"C'mon." The group and I started to walk over to the dock when Jake, an old friend of mine, noticed me with my own bags, as Jack had taken his and Mama's, and ran over to grab them from me.

"Madds, lemme grab those for you," He tried to take the bags from me.

"Jake, I can take my own bags to the boat ya know," I raised my brows dodging him yet again. He took another swipe at my bags missing again. He looked at me and got that look in his eyes, the one I knew WAY too well.

"Jake..." I started to warn. I took one step back, but the marine was faster this time. Grabbing my bag with one hand and throwing me over his shoulder with the other. Dana fanned her face, while Jack glared. The group at the dock turned when they heard my yelp, before laughing.

"Assault!" I screamed.

"C'mon Maddison, don't be dramatic," Jake laughed.

"Says you!" I laughed.

"I do say." I rested my elbows on his back and put my head in my hands, when Tony and Palmer walked up.

"So Maddison what's up?" Palmer asked as Tony started hitting on BillyJo.

"Oh nothing just hanging out. You know Jake you have my bag you can put me down," I said.

"Rather not, the quicker I put you down the quicker you get your revenge."

"That's kinda the point." Jack stopped glaring for a moment and chuckled as I started kicking my feet.

"Woah, Maddie you're gonna kick my face," Jake shook his head. I propped myself up a bit.

"That is also the point." Everyone laughed as Ziva looked a bit confused.

Five minutes later Jake and I were at the loading dock, me still over his shoulder, bickering intently. The rest of the group got stopped by something, or someone.

Lucky for us, my dad chose the moment Jake and I were bickering, with me still casually thrown over his shoulder, to walk up to the group.

"Alright Bentley, put my little girl down." Jake set me on the dock's wooden planks and handed my bag to the crew.

"Dad." My dad and I hugged and the rest of the group finally got to the loading dock when a couple FBI agents stopped them.

"Oh uh, dad this is my best friend Dana and friend Marco, you remember my fiancé Jackson Ramirez, this is Mama, obviously his mom, his sister BillyJo, and aunts Cookie, Swoozie and Kiki," I said gesturing to them, "And guys this is my dad, NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Petty Officer Jason "Jake" Bentley, and, as he insists on being called, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior, aka the guy hitting on BillyJo." DiNozzo shot me a glare which I returned.

"Nice to meet you," my dad turned on me. "Maddison, Kelly and Lance are on the ship waiting to see their sister." I nodded and lead everyone onto the ship.

"Wow this is like a cruise ship!" Dana gushed.

"I'm pretty sure the Marines stole this from a Cruise Liner dock," I joked noticing my brown haired and blue eyed sister, and brown haired and green eyed brother.

"Lance! Kelly!" I shouted. The two looked at me before blinking then running over to us.

"Maddison!" Kelly shouted as Lance hugged me.

"Kelly," I groaned as my sister hugged me tight.

"Kells, let our sister _breathe_," Lance joked before hugging me after Kelly let me go.

"Um guys you remember Jack, but this is his mom, Mama, sister Billy Jo, his aunts, Swoozie, Cookie and Kiki, Dana, my best friend and Marco, who is Marco." Kelly laughed as Lance shook his head.

"Oh, Maddie, Austin wanted me to tell you that you have the same room as always and your friends have the rooms to the side. If you want, I'll bunk with Marcia if you want Jack to bunk with you." Kelly smirked.

"I don't think dad will appreciate that." Lance laughed.

"Then yes, that will be awesome." I turned to my friends and soon to be family.

"Find a bunk buddy, there is two to a room. Jack you are with me."

"Awesome." Jack smiled wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Ugh, Billy Jo, wanna partner up?" Dana asked.

"Sure, why not?" Billy Jo asked. _I could think of a few reasons._

"Kiki, room with me?" Swoozie asked.

"Always, Swoozie."

"Mama, why don't you and Aunt Cookie room?" Billy Jo offered, the two partnered up.

"I don't have a buddy." Marco huffed.

"Marco, my friend Conner will room with you." I said with a devilish smirk.

"Ohh he sounds cute." Marco clapped his hands.

"Room 1213, have at it." I smirked, turning my head in the direction of the room. Marco clapped his hands and ran off.

"I thought you and Conner hated each other with passion." Kelly laughed when Marco was out of ear shot.

"You're right." I smirked.

"Then why did?" Lance asked.

"Marco's gay, why do you think Jack doesn't get jealous around him?" I laughed, so did everyone else.

"Nice job Springer." Jack kissed my neck discreetly.

"Thanks. Mama, you and Aunt Cookie have room 1256, its on the right; Billy Jo, Dana, 1257, the room across from that, Aunts Kiki and Swoozie the room next to that 1259, Jack we are in 1260. Lance, Kelly; I hope you know where your rooms are." I handed keys out.

"Sweet!" Dana squealed as she and Billy Jo disappeared behind the door.

"Alrighty then." Jack smiled as I opened the door to reveal a room with one giant bed, a couch, tv, closet, bathroom, and a recliner. Our bags, his suits and my dresses, were placed on and by the bed.

"Wow, now this is style." Jack laughed.

"And ours for three whole weeks." I smirked as Jack closed the door and pressed me against the wall.

"What are the odds of me not having to sleep on the couch tonight?" Jack whispered placing a couple kisses to my collar bone.

"About the same as me getting sleep tonight." I joked, our moment was ruined by a banging on the door.

"MADDISON THERE IS A DAMNED REPORTER HERE!" I groaned as Kelly's voice carried through the door.

"DON'T LET DAD KILL 'EM!" I shouted back.

"MADDIE, LOVE?" Felix. Great. Jack growled, literally, growled.


	2. Singing Beauty

**Hello again. **

**Times in the story:**

**0600- Six in the morning**

**0630- Six thirty in the morning**

**0700- Seven in the morning**

**1300- One PM**

**Chapter 2: Singing Beauty**

* * *

Maddison got up at 0600 exactly. She was dressed and out of her cabin by 0630; ready to meet her friends in the Secret Lair. Basically it is the band room in the soundproof cargo room that is never used, so it was remodeled as the Route 55 band room, they, Ricky, Marcus, Sheldon, Cameron, Maxx, Ashlyn and Maddison, meet up at 0700 to work on songs going to be played later that day or just to kill time. So when Maddison got the _It's a go _text at midnight, it was no surprise.

So now it was 0700 and everyone was getting their instrument tuned and ready to go as they joked and carried on.

"Ohhh is it because Little Maddie here got a big bad boyfriend?" Ricky, a blonde haired green eyed jokester that was the drummer, teased.

"Aww, did you miss me while I was in LA getting laid?" Maddie shot back. Ashlyn, a brunette with shiny hazel eyes and a laugh of an angel; she is also my back up singer and can rock it with a guitar, laughed.

"You got told!" Cameron, a _male_ with flaming red hair gold eyes and a personality the size of Mrs. Rosenblatt, shouted.

"You got... I got nothing..." Ricky sighed. Sheldon, black hair, green eyes, mature attitude with a dirty mind and a special talent to rap and play guitar when Ashlyn is singing, so practically always, shook his head.

"Is it bad we did this when we were twelve and still do it today?" Maxx asked, Maxx is the sound guy, he has brown hair and brown eyes and his brown eyes are on Ashlyn. Marcus shook his head to answer. Marcus is a charmer anybody can give him that much, the color of hair of the month is pink and his eyes are now a almost dull blue as he can barely see, a car accident gave him the sight of a bat, but his hearing is as good as a bat's. Now that he can barely see he has his hair stylist give him a new hair color every time he goes to the salon, he is the pianist that can hit a high note when singing.

"Hey, everyone, the first song should be Long Live due to the now thirteen years you guys have been a band!" Maxx shouted.

"Ok. Who kept count? Fess up!" Maddison shouted dramatically. Everyone laughed.

"I love how you guys think I'm kidding!" Maddison shouted.

"Just play." Maxx shook his head chuckling.

Maddison grabbed the mic and took a breath.

* * *

Jackson Wyoming Ramirez woke to an empty bed. And here he thought he'd get some in the morning. Shrugging he got up and got dressed, walking out of the room he saw Lance and Kelly walking down the corridor. Lance wearing swimming shorts that were black with red flowers on the sides and Kelly a orange flower bikini top and short shorts. Both were barefoot, with flip flops in hand.

"Hey, Jack!" Kelly shouted. Jack waited until his fiancé's siblings caught up to him.

"Morning." Jack smiled at them.

"Morning." Lance glared a little, he still didn't like the idea of another guy taking care of the blue eyed girl that he protected with his life.

"Hey, do you know where Maddison is?" Jack asked.

"Umm, it's like 0732. Right, so she's with the guys and Ash." Kelly looked at her phone.

"The guys?" Jack asked trying to push his jealousy down.

"Yeah, they all hang out in some remote place until lunch then they go back, come out around 1000 the first full day; every other day though they will come out and join the activities, that start tomorrow, at around 5000." Lance shrugged.

"1000?" Mrs. Ramirez asked as she, Billy Jo and Dana joined in.

"Eight at night, 5000 is three in the afternoon. If they really want to push dad's buttons they will send Maxx out with orders for food and won't leave until 1000." Kelly laughed.

"Soooo you're saying that we won't see Maddie until lunch which is at..." Dana spoke up.

"1300." Lance answered.

"Or One in the afternoon." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"And why don't the activities start until tomorrow?" Felix asked making himself appear.

"People are still getting their sea legs and we won't be far enough out to do the random stuff until we are above the canyon." Lance nodded.

* * *

"Ugh, we need a new song." Ashlyn huffed flopping down on the couch, Maddison laid on the couch next to her, Maxx sat on the 'stage', Marcus and Cameron sat on the ottoman, Sheldon sat in the single chair, and Ricky laid out on the floor.

"Maddison, work your magic." Cameron said with a joking voice, Maddison reached out and grabbed her green song book.

"Umm. I'll try, can't promise anything..." and for the next five hours they messed with cords and lyrics, tempos and pitches.

* * *

It was almost lunch and Jack still couldn't find his soon-to-be wife. Everyone was in the mess hall when Felix spotted Maddison walking in with one other woman and five other guys. Jack's jealousy meter shot up into the red zone again. Everyone wore ear phones, Maddie held a green book, and a couple other guys held some instruments of some sort. They were the first to grab their lunches and they sat in the far corner as everyone waited.

Jack grabbed his lunch and walked over to Maddison. She was absorbed in what she was doing, which to him looked like scribbling in a green book.

"Jump then fall..." Jack listened to Maddison light singing. As sad it was, he has never heard her sing.

"Hey babe," Jack kissed Maddison's lips lightly as he sat next to her.

"Hey... Jack." Maddison continued scribbling, at the same moment everyone tapped something on the table, whether it was a spoon, pencil, fork or drum stick. Maddison had the pencil in the air going at different heights.

"Ash, should we go from low to high on the eighth quarter?" Maddison asked, Dana looked surprised _Maddie knew stuff about songs?_

"Um like re to so in a note?" Ashlyn asked.

"No, but that is better than what I was thinking." Maddison laughed.

"Ok well, I will have to know what you were thinking when we get back to base." Ashlyn smirked.

"Hmm, lunch with comfy furniture... I'm in. RICO WE ARE STEALING YOUR TRAYS AGAIN!" Maxx shouted. Everyone shrugged.

"See you guys later." Maddison laughed as everyone got up and left.

"Don't worry, we're lucky they were here for a little bit and Rico knows that they are stealing his trays." Lance laughed.

Everyone tried to put on a smile as Gibbs and the rest of the team sat down.

"So, Maddison and the others went back to hiding again?" DiNozzo asked, he and the others have met Maddison, Lance and Kelly before, they just didn't think that they were Gibbs' kids.

"Yeah, think they are working on a new song." Kelly nodded.

"No shit." Lance said giving Kelly a duh face.

"Shut it Mr. Lotso." Lance glared while Kelly laughed, and everyone looked clueless.

"We got really board while dad was at a crime scene once... 'nuff said." Kelly smirked.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

It was about time for dinner when Maddison slipped into her room.

"Where were you all day?" Jack asked quickly.

"With some friends, Jack, were you jealous?" Maddison asked poking fun at her fiancé.

"Yes, I'm jealous! The woman I love is hanging around other men all day!" Jack shouted.

"Jack, calm down. They are just friends, we were doing what we usually do. Stop worrying." Maddison said calmly as possible.

"Calm _down?!_ Really, weren't you and Felix just friends and yet I found you two making out against a fire place!?" Jack mocked angrily.

"Ok, he came onto me. And I probably deserved that." Maddison shrugged.

"Listen! All I'm saying is that maybe you could NOT spend so much time with _the guys_ if that is what you call them!" Jack spat.

"Jack. I'm not going to stop hanging out with the people that I have been friends with since I was seven years old, just because you get jealous easily!" Maddison shouted, she was sick and tired of Jack's jealousy issues.

"Why? Because you have known them longer than me?!" Jack accused/asked.

"No, because I... They helped me with some stuff OK? I was broken!"

"Broken, you aren't broken now, so why are you hanging out with them?!"

"Because they are my friends, Jack." Maddison started cooling off now, she was regaining her emotions.

"AGAIN with the friends thing! Maddison, sometimes I wonder..."

"Wonder what Jack?" Maddison asked.

"About how faithful you are to me." Jack finished.

"Maybe I should give you some time to think then." And with that Maddison grabbed her grab bag and left.

* * *

"He doesn't trust you? Dear lord, why do you always go after the jealousy stricken-ed ones?" Ricky asked as Maddison paced the room. It was an evening wear dinner party tonight, but since they were preforming they girls wore short evening dresses with heels (Much to Maddie's approval) and the guys wore suits.

"Ugh, I don't know, but when was the last time I cheated on someone or something? And Felix does not count, that bastard came onto me before I could react." Everyone laughed as Maddison finished getting ready. She wore a short pink dress-came down to mid thigh- that had sparkles on the top half and a thin black belt where the sparkles stopped and the dress poofed out, black stilettos, and one fishnet glove on her right hand, her hair was in rocker curls (kinda like Miley Cyrus before she went crazy) and her bangs pinned back with black barrettes.

Ashlyn wore a short soft green dress that had a sweetheart neckline and no straps, it had clear-ish ruffles going down the front and sparkles, she wore soft green matching heels and a silver bracelet on her left wrist so it wouldn't get in the way of her playing the guitar, her brown hair was straight and her bangs were pulled back with a hair pendant at the back of her head.

The guys wore black suits, Ricky wore a pink tie, Marcus wore a green tie, Sheldon's was orange, Cameron's was blue and Maxx's was yellow.

Everyone was finished.

"Let's hit the stage and deal with Mr. Jealous-Pants later." Ricky joked throwing an arm over Maddison's shoulders. Everyone in Route 55 knew that despite Ricky's jokester demeanor, Maddison was a big deal she went through so much at a young age and nothing as stopped her since.

"Lets." Maddison smiled before walking into the sky deck.

"Let's give it up for Route 55!" Vance shouted through the microphone.

"Maddie?" Dana gasped. Jack frowned, but nothing could get Maddison down at the moment; she was on stage and she could already feel the rush.

"Hey, everyone, Sk8ter boi!"

**Bold- Maddison/ **_Italics- Ashlyn/ _Underline- Both

**He was a boy, she was a girl Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk, she did ballet What more can I say?**

**He wanted her, she'd never tell Secretly she wanted him as well But all of her friends stuck up their nose And they had a problem with his baggy clothes**

He was a sk8ter boi, she said, "See ya later boy" He wasn't good enough for her She had a pretty face but her head was up in space She needed to come back down to earth

_Five years from now, she sits at home Feeding the baby, she's all alone She turns on TV, guess who she sees Sk8ter boi rockin' up MTV_

She calls up her friends, they already know And they've all got tickets to see his show She tags along and stands in the crowd Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a sk8ter boi, she said, "See ya later boy" He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a superstar, slamin' on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a sk8ter boi, she said, "See ya later boy" He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a superstar, slamin' on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

**Sorry girl, but you missed out Well, tough luck that boy's mine now We are more than just good friends This is how the story ends**

**Too bad that you couldn't see See the man that boy could be There is more than meets the eye I see the soul that is inside**

_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl Can I make it anymore obvious? We are in love, haven't you heard How we rock each others world?_

I'm with the sk8ter boi, I said, "See ya later boy" I'll be backstage after the show I'll be at his studio, singing the song we wrote About a girl you used to know

I'm with the sk8ter boi, I said, "See ya later boy" I'll be backstage after that show I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote About a girl you used to know

The whole time the girls danced and strutted around the stage, just like old times.

"And since our girls need to rehydrate and Leon needs to speak we'll be back in a bit." Cameron spoke with a cheeky smile.

Instead of sitting with the band Maddison made her way to her family and her fiancé's family.

"You did great Madds!" Lance cheered.

"Thanks, I haven't sang in awhile so that's saying something." Maddison blushed.

"Didn't know you sang Springer." Jack stated.

"You have a lovely voice." Mama Ramirez smiled a round smile.

"Thank you Mama." Maddison gave a soft smile before sipping her ice water.

"Your voice is ah-mazing." Dana gushed.

"Thanks. I uh, don't know where I got it from. Dad's not happy about it." Maddison smirked.

"No, I love your voice, your dress though. We gotta talk about that one." Gibbs joked, Maddison shook her head as everyone laughed.

"Hello everyone, I just want to thank our brothers and sisters for risking it all for our country. Now, who wants some food?"

"ME!" Ricky shouts through the silence.

"You moron, he wasn't talking to you particularly!" Marcus shouts after him, everyone laughs again.

For the first time Jack saw Maddison laugh a real laugh and roll her eyes at the same time, that didn't happen at all back home.

"Why are we friends?" Ricky asks Marcus loudly. Gibbs stood up, and walks behind the two as they started bickering, none the wiser.

_THWACK!_

"Thank you Gibbs." The two said in usion as they rubbed the back of their heads.

* * *

The night soon ended with Maddison following the rest of Route 55 to their secret hideout. Jack was in front of his room when Lance stopped him.

"Ramirez. My sister is complicated, sometimes she needs a push other times, you don't mess with it and just hold her. She deserves more than someone that will only hurt her. Be the person she thinks that she doesn't deserve." And with that Lance walked down the hall and to his room.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jack wondered aloud, he unlocked the door and was in his room when he saw Maddison's dress lying on the hanger and her in her pjs fast asleep.

Be the person that she thinks that she doesn't deserve.


	3. Make up or Break up?

**Hey, everyone. I'm back. It hasn't been THAT long but I feel like I'm neglecting this story...ugh...**

**Chapter 3: Truth is hidden within the lie**

**Times:**

**0530- 5:30 am**

* * *

Jack woke up at, what everyone on the boat will tell you, 0900, or 9:00 in the morning, with the woman he loved in his arms.

"Thought you'd be with _the guys_." Jack spoke, anger still evident in his voice.

"Well, I thought we could resolve your little jealously issue, but that clearly isn't happening. Now I have to go meet _the guys_ so we can rehearse for the god forsaken activities today. So I'm going to take my stuff and leave before we start another screaming match today." Maddison huffed.

* * *

**MEMORY: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : MEMORY**

**Jack and Maddison were just about to leave for LA again, right after the whole issue with the Nightgown Nightmare deal. When Michael Cassidy, a good friend of Maddison's, walked up to him.**

**"I'd watch your back if I were you Jack Ramirez. She's a slippery one. She makes you think that you have her right where you want her, but then she starts pushing you away, and soon enough she's walking out your front door never to be seen again. Watch your back, or she'll tear your heart out." Michael warned.**

**"Jack! We going now?" Maddison asked as she walked up.**

**"Maddison!" Michael smiled.**

**"Michael, it's been too long. Jack, c'mon we're gonna miss our flight." Maddison pulled Jack to their bags where she grabbed hers and he grabbed his. Jack watched Michael for a second as Michael mouthed the words 'Watch your back'.**

* * *

Jack watched as Maddison threw a bag over her shoulder and was about to exit the door when he heard himself call out, "Wait."

Maddison stopped and turned.

"Yes, Jack." Her blue eyes revealed little, but Jack knew that hurt was in them.

"Babe, I'm sorry. It's just, you remember that Michael Cassidy guy. The one from the airport."

"Yeah, what's up with him?" Maddison asked.

"We talked, before you pulled me to the plane; he uh, said that if I wasn't careful, you'd walk away." Jack whispered.

"Michael was right about some of it. I have walked away from multiple relationships because, I felt too safe. As a kid, too safe meant lots of trouble ahead. I guess, as an adult. I can't do to safe, I feel on edge. You though, if I wanted to walk away Jack, I would have done it before I said yes. To spare you trouble."

"I know, now I just feel like I have to watch the door though, to make sure that you aren't going to disappear and not leave a trace. I care... too much."

"Jack, babe, you are stuck with little ol' blonde me for a long time. Now I seriously have to get to practice, Maxx is going to harass me if I don't get there."

"Madd, you are wearing pajama short shorts and a tank top."

"He never said I had to actually be _dressed_." Maddison placed a kiss to Jack's lips.

"Gotta go! Bye! Love you."

Jack laughed as the woman he loved walked out with a bag slung over her shoulder and flip flops in hand. He loved her.

* * *

Every person was on the sky deck, which it wasn't too bad since the sky deck held about 100 plus people and there were barely 50, if you didn't include the Ramirez-es, Ms. Rosenblatt, Dana's mom, Dana, Marco, and Felix.

There were two types of guys on the deck currently, the guys that were so ripped that they were walking around in flip flops and their swim suit bottoms- either Hawaiian floral, or a random color on any part of it with white or black as the main color- or the ones that either had a jealous wife or girlfriend and wore the same type of swim bottoms with a shirt that was either a cut off of some old junk shirt or a nice swim shirt. And then there was Marco, who wore hot pink swim bottoms with a 'chic but not to frivolous black swim top that is sure to catch Colton's eye'. Oh dear lord.

Jack and Lance were guy type one, both wearing swim suit bottoms that had orange (Lance) or blue (Jack) stripes on the side. Jack showing off his 'oh so hot' panther on the 'too large to be true' bicep of his.

Felix was guy type two wearing a green striped suit with a white swim shirt cut off.

Marco was, well, Marco.

There are four types of girls though, those who are styling one pieces or a takini top (bathing suit that covers stomach but is still a two piece gentlemen) with a skirt or short covering the rest of their buttocks, those who wore just their swim suit no matter the style, the ones that were either modest or have a jealous boyfriend or husband and wore sundresses over the suit- no matter the style- and then there were the girls that wore a bikini top and short shorts or just the bathing suit bottom.

Fortunately for DiNozzo, Kelly was a type one wearing her favorite backless but full piece red swim suit with a black mesh wrap covering her bottom. Dana was half type one and half type four, wearing a bikini swim top and bottoms (in green with a cute bow in the middle) with a green mesh wrap like Kelly.

The Aunts, Mrs. Ramirez, Ms. Rosenblatt (thank god), and Dana's mom were all type three's.

And unfortunately for Jack, Maddison along with Ashlyn, were type fours. Ashlyn wasn't the problem for him though, in fact he couldn't care less that she was wearing a yellow bikini top with little gems all over it with short shorts and flip flops in hand; no it was his blonde fiancé who was wearing a sea green bikini top that had white lace on it and short white wash shorts with her flip flops in hand.

"Ugh, evidently Maxx didn't like my pj plan." Maddison groaned as she leaned against the railing next to them, Gibbs stared at his daughter.

"Where is the rest of your clothing?" Gibbs asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ummmmm... MAXX! ARE WE ON?" Maddison shouted as if she were trying to get out of her dad's lethal gaze.

"YEAH!" A shout returned.

"Bye dad! I love you." Maddison and Kelly ran off laughing.

* * *

**OK people, next chapter is the first activity, and I have no clue what it is going to be... suggestions? PLEASE!?**


End file.
